Rainbow Sakura
by beatress
Summary: Rainbow Sakura festival is arriving. Lucy's gone on a mission promising to return by that day. Will she keep her promise? Will Natsu forgive her if she doesn't turn up? Find out


**I've been planning on writing a one shot since so many days and here it is finally! My first one shot! Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Rainbow Sakura**

The Rainbow Sakura festival is arriving and excitement flooded over members of Fairytail guild.

"More number of Sakura trees has been planted. This would make this year's festival even more spectacular", said Juvia.

"Oh I cannot wait till tomorrow," said Wendy, quite excited.

This year, Erza undertook preparations for the festival. The Master has entrusted Erza with this job so that no one would dig a tree this year.

Everyone in the guild was in his or her own fascinated mood, thinking of the festival ahead.

Even the salamander was somewhat happy. Somewhat happy, but why? He should be the happiest. It's one of his favorite festival. However, his happiness was not shown up in his face. It was as if something was missing.

"I wish Lucy-chan was here. I mean it's bad. She missed the festival last year and this year too. It's been a week since she left for her mission. Everyone are back but she didn't turn up yet. How long do you think she'd take to come?" asked Wendy, sitting at the counter.

"She told she'd return for the festival. But there's no sign of her. Sure, it would really be very bad for her. She always looked forward to the Rainbow Sakura festival," said Mira, cleaning the glasses with an old rag.

Of all members, only Lucy had to return. Everyone was back from their missions. Everyone awaited Lucy's arrival.

"Oh Luce, come on fast. You will not break your promise, will you?" thought Natsu, as he leant on his table, rather upset. He slowly sipped into his memories:

"_Thank you Natsu and Happy, for what you did yesterday. I thought I'd never be able to see the Rainbow Sakura tree. That made me really happy," said Lucy, rendering the most heartwarming smile she could._

"_It was nothing", said Natsu as he blushed slightly._

"_Aye", said Happy._

"_But see, If I do it again, Gramps will definitely kick me out", said Natsu as his sweat dropped._

"_I understand", said Lucy, "Don't worry, no matter what, next year we'll watch the Rainbow Sakura festival together, I promise!"_

"Hey Natsu" said Happy as he tried to bring his friend back from his memories.

"Lucy didn't turn up yet. I hope she's fine. Shall we go search for her?" Happy continued, sounding worried.

"No, Happy. You remember, last year, she promised to see the festival together with us. Trust her. She wouldn't break her promise. She will come. We shall have to wait for her", said Natsu, reinforcing his trust in his nakama, giving out a goofy grin that made the blue exceed happy.

"Aye sir", said the cat, before it got busy in eating fish.

"Luce, come back soon", thought Natsu.

~0~

"Finished. I am finally done with the mission. Gosh, I thought I'd finish it soon but took a lot of time. The reward will surely pay off my rent," said the blonde celestial mage with a smile on her face.

"Now I can go back. I can't wait to see the Rainbow Sakura festival tomorrow night. If I catch the train from here now, I'd reach Magnolia tomorrow afternoon. Still I'd have enough time left", she thought, "I've promised those guys that I would surely see the festival with them. I've to hurry up". She sped up to the railway station and caught the train. It was already night. Sleep induced her chocolate brown eyes and she fell asleep, dreaming of the festival tomorrow.

~0~

Back at Natsu's and Happy's home, both couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Hey Natsu, do you think she's fine? We should have not let her go alone. Atleast if we were with her, we would have known she was safe," worried Happy.

"She'd be just fine. She's Lucy. She is one of the strong members of Fairytail. Don't you worry", said Natsu.

Soon Happy fell asleep. Natsu slipped back into his memories:

"_What did you say? You'd come with me? Never! Most of the amount earned goes to the repair that has to be done because of the destruction you guys create. So, I don't want any of you guys on this mission," said the celestial mage fiercely._

"_But Lucy?" said both Natsu and Happy and they received death glares from her._

_They both finally decided to back off from her mission. This mission was important to her. She had to pay her house rent. So, she didn't wanted others' involvement._

_At the station,_

"_Hey Luce, the Rainbow Sakura festival is arriving. You remember your promise, right?" said the salamander._

"_Of course, I do. Don't worry, I'll surely make it by that time. We'll watch the festival together," she said as she smiled._

"_I'd wait for you", said Natsu_

_The train left the station and she was waving back to them till the train disappeared._

Natsu slowly fell asleep.

~0~

When Lucy woke up, it was midnight. She found that the train had stopped. A few bandits have raided the train in midway. She joined the fight with the bandits along with other mages on the train. The fight was a fierce one. The bandits were somewhat powerful mages who didn't fall so easily. They had to keep fighting all the night until noon. They were terribly exhausted but finally they won. The train was badly damaged. Therefore, they had to wait and board another train.

"I wonder if I'd make it. I cannot break my promise. I cannot break his heart," she thought.

The train moved at slow pace. It was nearly impossible to reach Magnolia. As the train was nearing Magnolia, there was a blast. Smoke surrounded them from all sides. It was already evening and she wanted to make it to the festival site. She got up and slowly carrying her bag, walking up to Magnolia.

~0~

It was evening and everyone gathered at the festival site. Everyone were happy- Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Mairajane, Elfman, Lisanna(she's back from Edolas), Cana and others except for the fire dragon slayer. He was waiting for his friend- Lucy.

"Don't break your promise Luce. I shall not forgive you if you do that", said Natsu in a low voice.

~0~

"Just a little more and I'll be on the outskirts of Magnolia" Lucy thought as she dragged herself. She was there- Magnolia. All she had to do was drag herself to the place where her friends are. But could she? The fight with the bandits and the blast have taken all strength out of her. She could hardly move. She wondered if she'd faint on the road. Still she wanted to go. She was a celestial mage. She couldn't break her promise. She slowly dragged herself all the way.

Sky was growing darker and darker, finally became black and stars showed up. She felt she missed it again. She wondered even if she went there she doubted there would be anyone left. Then she remembered Natsu- he would wait for her. That made her walk.

~0~

The Rainbow Sakuras put quite a show. Everyone's hearts were filled with joy. Soon, everyone started departing.

"Natsu, It's getting dark. I think she wouldn't turn up. I guess even the celestial mages do break their promises", said Happy, quite sad.

"I don't think so. She will turn up, that's for sure. I'll wait till she turns up. She's a true celestial mage. She wouldn't break her promises. I… I believe her", said Natsu. He asked everyone to leave if they wanted. He insisted on staying.

Suddenly, the air was filled with her scent. Natsu could breathe her. So did Wendy and Gajeel.

"Lucy- chan, finally made it", said Wendy to all. Every one turned back to see around.

"Wherever you are Lucy, just show up" shouted Natsu.

"How is everyone?" she greeted as she came from the back of the Giant Sakura tree.

Everyone was happy to see her. However, Natsu's eyes widened at the sight. He was very close to her and he saw her completely bruised. She walked a few steps to him.

"I kept my promise", she said as she fell to the ground and passed out. After a few minutes, she woke up because Wendy healed her. She stood with her entire guild to see the Rainbow Sakuras dance in front of her. Natsu was holding her all the time, not letting her fall. Then, everyone departed.

Natsu dropped her home. Lucy asked him to come in. He came in. Lucy saw him. He stood there shooking his head. There came a slap from his side, hitting Lucy on her face so hard. She couldn't understand. It was the first time she's seen Natsu like this. Tears flowing down Natsu's face.

"Next time your are not going on any mission alone. If you want to go, then… I shall never let you go", he cried hugging his nakama. He was so worried about her.

Lucy could understand how much she worried him. She hugged him back and promised him that she would always take him with her on her missions.

This made the fire mage smile and he said good bye leaving to his house with the blue cat.

It took three days for Lucy to heal completely. Everyone took care of her. And after three days , Fairytail was all back to normal. Happiness flooded in her home called Fairytail.

* * *

**So how was it? My first one shot. Please review if you've read. That would be quite encouraging.**

**One more thing- I am going to be on a break for while. So, I would not be updating my other stories for a few days. Hope you'd understand. I have to organize my stories and concept. It takes some time. So, I'd dedicate this story for all my readers 'cause I cannot update for a while. Hope this story made you happy. If it does, let me know.**


End file.
